finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Ducard
"And So it is written as law, no being shall survive outside of this covenant" - Joseph Ducard (Deceased) Appearance Personality Given his past Joseph is considered eccentric to say the least. He handles situations a bit differently from most, believing there’s a good plan to dealing with any scenario due in no small part to his father being a strategist. He’s soft spoken and polite to just about everyone. He has a childish tendencies, often complaining about disorganization of any kind, refraining from focusing on any one thing for a drawn out period. His generally calm demeanor is often viewed as arrogance, as noted by the Captain of division 2 when he attempts to escape from the maggots nest and is confronted by the prior head Captain Ein Tetsuya. Over the years Joseph's icy cool deamonar had melted away, he became more impulsive and crude. History Joseph’s past is cast in blanket of mystery and darkness. The young American could sense the paranormal phenomenon since the day he was born. As a child it was seldom that he saw his father, as Sir Ducard was constantly on business ventures. For a great deal of time Joseph's only friends were spirits that wondered aimlessly and the ones he thought up in his mind. One fateful October night, he stumbled in on his father and his associates witnessing a ceremony of the sorts. He harbors only fragments of memory of what happened next (It is later revealed that Joseph's Father had dealings with the Primera Espada Falcon Makkedah, who eventually betrayed their arrangement and killed Lucas Ducard) but when he awoke he realized the truth about his ability to see the dearly departed. He studied himself, and learned more about the realms outside of the Human world, even developing his super natural power further. After his father’s death, he inherited everything including his company. Joseph traveled abroad with his trusted associate Peter Fairchild searching for a new place to call home, somewhere he could start over. Given the amount of spiritual activity, Karakura was naturally his first choice. Even buying Takanami Industry’s skyscraper in the center of town, and using it as a new base of operations for the organization. Joesph attends a local high school juggling his secret life and the company in between midterms, and scouting for colleges. Although his schooling has become scarce as of late. With his big broadcast reveal to everyone on the planet about Shinigami and Arrancar like. His popularity grew, and public recruiting for his Covenant commenced. Though the organizations main goal is peace for every race, their methods toward obtaining this Utopia are cast in violence. Joseph eventually had an artifact created that would give them the upper hand, and the ritual he dreamt his father performing become more real. Armed with the potential to resurrect the dead, with a once pure psyche growing darker with every shady action. The Covenant's attempt to rush use of this item was foiled by Togabito who manipulated them into using it to create Inframundo, a hellish world which combined Soul Soceity, Hueco Mundo, and the Human world. Two years passed, and the event which shattered the world disbanded the covenant organization. All of Ducard’s resources were seized by the Japanese government, and they continue to haunt him, as did the Soul Socety. While the memories of most were wiped clean by the shinigami, it seems apparent that some remember not only what happened, but the person who caused it. Having been on hiatus in London Peter Fairchild traveled back to Japan with a government contract that would make the Covenant, Sector C. Joseph joined forces with Peter again, in a ditch effort to restore his assets and eliminate the other global sections of the Covenant in one fell swoop. In which he succeeded after calling a peaceful banquet, that would lure them in one location unarmed. However after killing them Joseph made his last stand against Shinigami who had crashed the party as well. He was killed by two Captains, throwing his faithful companion turned sword yuri into the city before losing his life. Plot Powers and Abilities Fullbring Ducard’s fullbring was recently completed, as an adolescent he created a game of tag to rationalize the unique limits of his ability. However his power, was and always has been the manipulation of spirits. A sort of a raw fulbringer, whereas most users focus their power through a single object, Joesph’s fullbring is focused through the environment. Name: Stage Type: Offensive Description: He can touch any object, and course a path of light through it, causing it to either ignite, or attract to any thing touching it. For example, he can manipulate the spirit particles in the ground to keep someone in front of him from moving their feet temporarily. This particular technique was referred to as nullification in the game. He can amplify the force of an attack by at least two times its normal power, by changing the density in the spiritual particles in the air in a small area, which was originally a privilege provided to the “tagger” in the game. Rank: A, Prolonged use causes fatigue. Name: Spirit Attach Description: An extension of bStage/b: the ability to contract spirits. Joesph is able to modify spiritual beings, turning them into either a soul sword or energy based projectile weapon. Most recently the contract is limited to one Shinigami in particular, a current Covenant employee and devoted follower to Joseph; YuMakotori Nakamishi, giving him access to another string of abilities. Rank: A, This technique is extremely demanding and requires a spirits cooperation, afterward exhausting Joesph's own reiastu dramatically. Physical Abilities Current Weapon: Yuri Nakamishi former Kido Corps Lieutenant. Broad sword Description/Abilities: Yuri is transformed into powerful sword, with a decisive edge capable of going toe to toe with any opposing weapon. It is a simple yet elagant white blade with a slender stylized hilt. Has the ability to shoot blasts of reiatsu from its point, also the ability heal and create barriers. 250 Rpts http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n253/kashissk9/Katana_V3_by_ToastMan85.jpg Name: The Azure Eye Type: Defensive Range: -- Description: Through seeing Reishi, it can slow down Joseph’s perception of time. The eye radically increases his ability to perceive time, by slowing down visible time for him greatly. While physically it doesn’t make him faster, it can be used to enhance his reaction time. The eye itself was surgically removed from a sentient being that was once apart of an ancient civilization of humans who used fullbring. It was replaced with Joseph damaged left eye. Rank: S, takes 400 points Reiastu to use. Because of the sizable amount of reiatsu it draws on, it can only be used sparingly he keeps it beneath a special contact lens most of the time and will only remove it for short instances. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n253/kashissk9/hellion_electric_eye_by_herrdarano-.jpg Black King Form: [[|IMGhttp://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n253/kashissk9/Come_on_the_dark_side____by.jpg[/IMG]]] Full resonance results in a black armor clad form, a merger of power, and advanced sword skills. Demon arts attached to the form: 1. Thrust— Pushes the target away from the caster. 1. Restrain— Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. 4. White Lightning - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. 4. Crawling Rope— An energy rope entangles a target's arms. 9. Strike— Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. 39. Enkosen Shield – Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. Cloak- Creates an invisible barrier stretching over a one hundred yard radius, no presence inside can be sensed by an outside force. Garganta Speed/Agility: 350 Strength/Defenses: 100 Reiatsu: 350 Full Resonance Speed/Agility: 400 Strength/Defenses: 150 Reiatsu: 550 Trivia Quotes Notable Battles Notable Missions